


Sanctimonia vincet semper

by deva_gor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Drama, Incest, Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: В любви и на войне все средства хороши... Война закончилась, с любовью всё сложно, — но когда это останавливало Малфоя?





	Sanctimonia vincet semper

**Author's Note:**

> Sanctimonia vincet semper — девиз рода Малфой.
> 
> Много кинков, часть из них может оказаться чьим-то сквиком.
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального или околосексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними
> 
> Написано для команды Kink 2018 в рамках Зимней ФБ (спецквест, задание: «Праздник, цена, белый», слова «цена», «белый»).
> 
> Благодарю за вычитку бету Sacvina_Jane
> 
> выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено
> 
> * * *

  


  
Иногда Люциус спрашивал себя: в какой момент всё пошло не так? Где и когда он ошибся — и не мог найти ответа… Просто однажды честолюбивые мечты обернулись кошмаром, а любовно обустроенный маленький частный мирок одной из старейших чистокровных семей магической Британии осыпался мириадами осколков, собрать которые воедино как будто невозможно никаким Репаро.  
  
Великая битва за Хогвартс закончилась внезапно, когда Тёмный Лорд, уже начавший произносить слова смертельного заклятия, вдруг оборвал его на полузвуке и, стремительно приблизившись к и не думавшему сопротивляться мальчишке Поттеру, вдруг аппарировал вместе с ним в неизвестном направлении, оставив армию своих сторонников в недоумении. Приказа продолжать наступление так и не последовало, и как-то само вышло, что все потихоньку разошлись по домам.  
  
Время шло, но неожиданное затишье не спешило смениться бурей. Лорд объявился на очередном собрании и был лишь слегка задумчив и даже по-своему благодушен. Его глаза всё так же горели алым огнём, но в этом взгляде больше не было безумия. Это снова был цепкий взгляд дальновидного политика и жёсткого лидера, покоряющего своей мощью. Люциус видел, как оживали под этим взглядом окружающие его маги, как вновь распрямлялись в гордом развороте поникшие плечи, и сам чувствовал то же самое — надежда, казалось истаявшая без следа, пробудилась вновь. И было отчего, ведь акции устрашения сменились изящными многоходовками, а домовики почти отмыли подвалы Малфой-мэнора от всех свидетельств присутствия в них пленников.  
  
О Поттере же и вовсе не было слышно, а задавать вопросы — самоубийц не сыскалось.  
  
Поттер нашёлся сам. Просто однажды вошёл в распахнутые двери вслед за Тёмным Лордом — так, словно входил в них каждый день, — и уверенно занял место во главе массивного стола, по левую руку от Повелителя. Место хозяйки дома. Возмущённо вскинувшаяся Беллатриса некрасиво и неловко осела на подставленный Рудольфусом стул, становясь похожей на старую и очень несчастную ворону, и на этом инцидент оказался исчерпан.  
  
Поттер был странным. Не то чтобы Люциус хорошо знал его раньше, но было совершенно очевидно: что бы ни произошло между мальчишкой и Лордом за это время — помимо их явной интимной связи, — этот новый Поттер вызывал страх. Он словно разом повзрослел на целую жизнь, и дело было не только в серебрящихся в тёмной шевелюре тонких нитях седины, невольно притягивающих взгляд к контрастно юному лицу. Сильнее всего произошедшие изменения выдавали глаза: память почему-то подкинула воспоминание о глотке драгоценного «ледяного вина», сотворённого по старинному рецепту из схваченного морозом крыжовника — напиток этот пьянил и горячил кровь, рождая огонь в сердце и чреслах, но был коварен. Попробовав единожды, его вкус невозможно было забыть.  
  


***

  
  
  
Конечно же, Люциусу стоило быть предусмотрительнее, ведь одержимость Драко золотым вечно выживающим давно уже не мальчиком была очевидной. Но ему даже в голову не могло прийти, что безрассудная страсть юности способна на такие безумства — открытые провокации, самоубийственные в своей отчаянности, — то, чего можно было ожидать от безумной Беллы, но никак не от рассудительного наследника Малфоев.  
  
Люциус забыл, что в его сыне также течёт горячая кровь Блэков.  
  
  
Тёмный Лорд, казалось, забавлялся происходящим, с интересом исследователя впитывая разлитое в воздухе почти ощутимое напряжение, и Люциус позволил себе отвлечься: совсем ненадолго — лишь пара дней, необходимых для решения неотложных дел, касаемых семейного бизнеса…  
  
Вот тут и рвануло! Мгновенно аппарировав на зов фамильного амулета, завязанного на кровь наследника, Люциус ещё успел увидеть, как тает след магического возмущения, оставляя на месте роскошного старинного ковра лишь уродливое выжженное пятно, воняющее гарью. От рыдающей Нарциссы было мало толку, но случившаяся свидетелем происшествия Белла жаждала поделиться подробностями, впрочем основное Люциус уже понял сам: Драко всё-таки навлёк на свою голову неприятности. Неприятности, отливающие зеленью смертельного проклятия.  
  
Визгливый голос Беллатрисы вгрызался в мозг, и только благодаря этому Люциус, лихорадочно обдумывающий варианты спасения сына, вдруг выхватил из сумбурного монолога главное — за Драко вступился Поттер. Просто отвёл карающую руку Лорда, что-то тихо ему сказал и исчез, прихватив за шкирку изрядно потрёпанного Драко.  
  
  
В таком случае самым разумным решением представлялось переждать. И Люциус ждал — ждал, пока Нарцисса тихой тенью скользила по опустевшему дому, ждал, пока на общих собраниях его место за столом оставалось неизменным, а место Драко пустовало, и никто не спешил занять его, ждал, выполняя пустяковые и ответственные поручения Лорда, ждал, принимая его недовольство и похвалу...  
  
И вот теперь он внезапно удостоился приглашения в гости.  
  


***

  
  
  
Поместье, которое избрал своей обителью Тёмный Лорд, конечно, не могло сравниться с Мэнором, но всё в нём так же дышало стариной, и было очевидно, что оно помнит многие поколения чистокровных волшебников. Лорд вёл свою родословную от Слизерина, и Люциус не смог бы с уверенностью утверждать, что рука легендарного Основателя никогда не касалась стен этого дома.  
  
Его никто не ограничивал в передвижениях, и самым разумным показалось найти себе занятие в библиотеке.  
  
Как его занесло в хозяйское крыло, Люциус не смог бы ответить и под веритасерумом, но факт оставался фактом. И истина была в том, что в один не самый прекрасный момент он обнаружил себя в небольшой комнате, напоминающей нечто среднее между кабинетом и малой гостиной, одну из стен которой — всю, от пола и до потолка — занимало зеркало. И то, что отражалось в нём, было отнюдь не окружающим Люциуса интерьером.  
  
Потому что даже если бы он и умудрился каким-то образом не заметить массивную кровать красного дерева, то уж творящееся на ней точно не могло пройти мимо его внимания.  
  
Не в силах оторвать взгляд от происходящего за магической преградой, Люциус наблюдал, как на огромной постели Тёмный Лорд со вкусом трахает Поттера.  
  
Люциус никогда не задумывался о том, как после возрождения Повелитель выглядит под одеждой — диковатого, нечеловеческого лица его хватало с лихвой. И вот сейчас, сам того не желая, он получил ответ на незаданный вопрос. Сильное, не лишённое привлекательности — разве что излишне бледное — тело двигалось в завораживающем ритме, мышцы, напрягаясь и расслабляясь, перекатывались под покрытой испариной кожей, руки Поттера, контрастно смуглые, цеплялись за плечи его любовника — и Люциус видел, как в исступлении наслаждения он расцарапывает тому спину в кровь. Судя по тому, как всё убыстрялись движения Лорда, всё более хриплым становилось тяжёлое дыхание любовников — они оба близились к кульминации.  
  
Чего Люциус никак не ожидал, так это того, что вместе с очередным неистовым поцелуем, более походящим на укус, Тёмный Лорд выдохнет прямо в губы Поттера: «Круцио», напитывая заклятие волной беспалочковой магии. И оставалось только наблюдать, как несомненно ослабленное, но по-прежнему пыточное проклятие выламывает тело Поттера, заставляет его мышцы спазматически сжиматься, исторгая из горла крик, в котором не было ничего человеческого. Как не было ничего человеческого в том, что Поттер кончил — Люциус это ясно видел, как если бы стоял у самой постели, — обильно кончил, в то время как судороги, вызванные проклятием, всё ещё сотрясали его тело.  
  
  
Какое-то движение у изножья постели привлекло внимание Люциуса. То, что он не заметил его раньше, можно было объяснить лишь испытанным им шоком — однако теперь он точно видел: Драко, его сын, стоял там на коленях, жадно вглядываясь в лицо Поттера, тщась поймать его плывущий после испытанного мучительного оргазма взгляд.  
  
Люциуса замутило…  
  
С каким-то отстранённым равнодушием он наблюдал, как, дождавшись едва заметного знака, Драко, взобравшись на постель, с готовностью принимается вылизывать текущую спермой дырку Поттера — словно восторженный щенок, дорвавшийся до сучьего молока. Едва не виляя тощим задом, Драко лизал, сосал, целовал и лизал снова, а Люциус лишь безучастно отмечал новые детали — то, что этот самый тощий зад основательно, но аккуратно выпорот, явно со знанием дела, и, словно этого было мало, меж расходящихся при движении ягодиц то и дело мелькает хорошо очищенный корешок имбиря, по всей видимости загнанный в дырку уже самого Драко.  
  
Это не мог быть его сын, и это был он.  
  
Меж тем член Поттера, вновь крепко стоящий, явно был готов к продолжению, и Люциус совсем не удивился, когда Поттер, мягко отстранив от себя Драко, в следующее мгновение потянул его ближе, понуждая развернуться к себе спиной. Долгий жалобный всхлип Драко ознаменовал его освобождение от имбирной пробки, чьё место в разогретой дырке немедленно занял член Поттера, заставляя Драко подавиться криком, нелепо разевая рот в судорожных попытках глотнуть побольше воздуха.  
  
  
Люциус всегда знал, что сын очень похож на него: те же правильные, тонкие черты лица, те же отливающие благородным серебром глаза… Но в это самое мгновение ему казалось, что он и вовсе глядится в собственное помолодевшее отражение. Почудилось, что это его зад таранит сейчас чужой член, это его рот исторгает стон, раскрываясь округло и влажно, словно приглашая в себя.  
  
В это самое мгновение Люциус встретился взглядом с сыном. Конечно же, Драко не мог его видеть, просто по какой-то случайности смотрел прямо на него, продолжая насаживаться на член Поттера, повинуясь хватке сильных рук, до проступающих уже синяков сжимающих его бёдра.  
  
Давно стоящий колом член болезненно запульсировал, и Люциус с тихим шипением сжал его прямо сквозь слои одежды, ловя себя на мучительном желании шагнуть прямо сквозь зеркальную преграду.  
  
  
— Наши мальчики наконец-то поладили, разве это не чудесно? — тихий знакомый голос, раздавшийся за спиной, заставил Люциуса облиться холодным потом. В панике бросив взгляд в зеркало, он понял, что слишком увлёкся, представляя как трахает в рот собственного сына, и упустил тот момент, когда Тёмный Лорд покинул спальню, чтобы застать его за этим унизительным подглядыванием. — Знаешь, Люциус, мне всегда было интересно, как устроена душа человека, — Лорд словно не замечал его состояния, продолжая рассуждать вслух, — и должен сказать, что я значительно продвинулся на пути этого знания. Я вижу твоё сердце, Люциус, я читаю в нём, словно в раскрытой книге. Сейчас ты взволнован, возможно испуган… Это пройдёт, Люциус. А покуда ступай и вызови эльфа, чтобы он проводил тебя в библиотеку — ты ведь шёл именно туда, не так ли?  
  
— Да, мой Лорд.  
  
Лишь вновь оказавшись в коридоре, отделённый от в спешке покинутой комнаты глухо хлопнувшей дверью, Люциус осмелился перевести дух, чтобы тут же грязно выругаться сквозь зубы: эрекция, хотя и слегка ослабевшая, вовсе не собиралась пропадать. Так что было очевидно — прежде чем наконец посетить библиотеку, ему стоило сосредоточиться на решении именно этой проблемы, и Мордред его забери, если удастся при этом избежать воспоминаний об увиденном в магическом зеркале.  
  
  
А ещё Люциус старался не думать о том, привиделся ли ему взгляд, брошенный Лордом на его собственную задницу, и чему он будет рад больше — быть обманутым собственными глазами или получить подтверждение своей наблюдательности.  
  


***

  
  
  
Той же ночью, проснувшись от кошмара, в котором вместо Драко эти двое безжалостно терзали его собственный горящий огнём анус, Люциус обнаружил две вещи. Во-первых, его живот и бёдра были измазаны стынущим семенем, а во-вторых, воспалённый разум изводила навязчивая мысль: была ли задница Драко такой же горячей, как и его рот?  
  
Люциус бессильно застонал сквозь сомкнутые губы. Он был отравлен, они все были отравлены Лордом.  
  
Закрыв глаза, он позволил безумию поглотить себя.  
  


***

  
  
  
Через неделю Люциус испросил личной аудиенции у Тёмного Лорда. О случившемся за закрытыми дверьми не узнал никто, как и о том, как сладко кричит Драко, насаживаясь на член отца.  
  
  
— Я знал, что ты вернёшься, Люциус, — сказал тогда Лорд. В его взгляде не было осуждения. Не было и злорадства, ожидаемого Малфоем. — Гарри ждал тебя, друг мой. Ты ведь не разочаруешь моего мальчика, не правда ли?  
  
— Нет, мой Лорд, — только и смог прошептать Люциус пересохшими губами. Нестерпимо захотелось облизать их, чего он не позволял себе с юности.  
  
— Нам лучше пройти в купальни, — голос Лорда звучал задумчиво. — Да, думаю, так будет разумнее. Гарри может прийти в голову поиграть…  
  
Люциус внутренне похолодел, представляя себе эти «игры», но, не в силах ничего изменить, покорно принял протянутую руку. В следующее мгновение их утянуло в аппарацию.  
  
  
Вынырнув из перемещения, они оказались в просторном наполненном паром помещении. Мантия тут же напиталась влагой и тяжело облепила тело.  
  
Поттер обнаружился полулежащим на широкой каменной скамье, покрытой мозаикой. Он лениво кормил с рук Драко, неспешно раскачивающегося на его члене. Драко же расположился спиной к Поттеру и время от времени, прогибаясь, откидывался тому на грудь, издавая в эти моменты хриплые, долгие стоны. Руки Поттера скользили по груди Драко, сжимали и массировали соски, а после вновь возвращались к вазе с фруктами, чтобы отщипнуть очередную виноградинку или выцепить дольку апельсина — награду за старания покорной игрушки.  
  
Поттер явно заметил появление своего любовника и Малфоя, но ни на миг не оторвался от своего занятия. Люциус отметил, что в этот раз соски его сына оттягивают позолоченные зажимы, соединённые цепочкой, которая тянулась к его стоящему колом члену — к самой головке. За паром было плохо видно, но, кажется, не обошлось без уретрального стержня.  
  
  
И действительно, в этот самый момент Поттер решил уделить особое внимание члену Драко — Люциус прикипел взглядом к его рукам. Аккуратно обхватив ладонью напряжённый ствол, пальцами другой руки Поттер ловко подцепил навершие закупоривающего уретру стержня и, не давая Драко свыкнуться с резкими, болезненными толчками, принялся грубо трахать его член изнутри. Драко забился в жестоких объятиях. Цепочка, по-прежнему соединяющая движущийся в резком темпе стержень с зажимами, то и дело натягивалась, доставляя ему дополнительные мучения: пережатые нежные комочки плоти пульсировали острой болью. И несмотря на это, возбуждение не оставляло его — он готов был кончить в любой момент, если бы ему только было это позволено.  
  
Привычно ловким движением избавив его от зажимов и в последний раз грубо втолкнув и выдернув из его истерзанного члена уретральный стержень, Поттер с силой сжал в ладони яйца Драко, едва не расплющивая их.  
  
— Кончай! — голос Поттера звучал ровно, словно происходящее совершенно не задевало его. Ловко обхватив головку члена Драко и собрав его семя в ладонь, он очевидно привычным жестом поднёс её к лицу Драко. Тот не менее привычно принялся очищать руку Поттера, вылизывая только что мучавшие его пальцы.  
  
  
Люциус почувствовал, как его собственный член вздрогнул и окреп. Захотелось сжать себя, оттянуть яйца, помять головку, поддразнить щёлочку…  
  
  
Он встретился с понимающим, откровенным взглядом Поттера и мучительно покраснел, надеясь, что это можно будет списать на царящую в купальнях духоту.  
  
  
— Рад снова видеть тебя, Люциус, — проронил Поттер вполне доброжелательно. — Но не стой же столбом: здесь не то место, где стоит оставаться застёгнутым на все пуговицы. Раздевайся, дорогой! Тебе некого стесняться.  
  
Поттер ссадил с себя захныкавшего Драко и вновь отвернулся от Люциуса, возвращая всё внимание младшему Малфою.  
  
  
Люциус наблюдал, как его сын, повинуясь рукам Поттера, устраивается на покинутой им скамье — на четвереньках, широко, насколько это было возможно, расставив ноги, прогнувшись в спине и выпятив зад. А после, опираясь на скамью грудью, заводит руки за спину и широко разводит свои ягодицы, предъявляя взорам всех присутствующих не успевшее сомкнуться отверстие.  
  
  
— Повернись лицом к своему отцу, золотце, — донёсся до слуха Люциуса спокойный голос Поттера. — Хочу, чтобы ты смотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
  
Драко послушно обернулся в указанную сторону. Взгляды Малфоев встретились, и Люциуса прошила вспышка сильнейшего возбуждения. Руки жили собственной жизнью, продолжая расстёгивать пуговицы, избавляя тело от одежды.  
  
  
Меж тем Поттер нашёл для себя новую забаву — он принялся проталкивать виноградинки в задницу Драко. Ягоды легко исчезали внутри его тела до тех пор, пока Поттер не подставил к покрасневшему отверстию кубок и не потребовал от Драко наполнить его соком. В обращённом на Люциуса взгляде сына мелькнула паника, но он послушно принялся сжимать внутренние мышцы. Тонкая струйка сока полилась в сосуд, вызывая совершенный восторг Поттера.  
  
  
— Смотри, Том: он действительно делает это! — глаза Поттера сияли в восхищении.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься пить этот нектар, — брезгливое выражение странно смотрелось на лице Лорда, как и любые другие эмоции.  
  
— Нет, душа моя. Конечно же, нет, — Поттер буквально мурлыкал, жадно наблюдая, как наполняется кубок, не забывая засовывать в Драко новые ягоды, стоило струйке начать иссякать. — Этот бокал мы предложим Люциусу. Я хочу, чтобы он попробовал, на что способна задница его сына.  
  
  
Люциуса замутило, тошнотворный комок поднялся к горлу, когда Поттер сунул наполненный до краёв кубок ему прямо под нос. Драко всё ещё смотрел на отца, не решаясь отвести взгляд без приказа, и Люциус сделал первый глоток.  
  
Это был самый обычный виноградный сок, по вкусу ничуть не отличающийся от того, что подавался к столу в тонкостенных хрустальных кувшинах с запотевшими краями. Но Люциус знал — каждое мгновение помнил, — что этот сок выжат задницей его сына.  
  
Взгляд Драко жёг, словно языки пламени, и Люциус продолжал глотать в попытках остудить изводящий его жар, но лишь распаляя его.  
  
— Вкусно? — Поттер с любопытством заглядывал в лицо.  
  
— Да, благодарю вас, мессир, — глухо отозвался Люциус.  
  
Обращение явно понравилось Поттеру. Лорд же лишь ухмыльнулся, но не возразил, что означало, что Люциус сделал верный выбор.  
  
  
Тем временем внимание Поттера снова полностью переключилось на Драко.  
  
— Смотри-ка, какая у тебя теперь грязная дырка! — притворно воскликнул он. — Что же мне с тобой делать? — вопрос был явно риторическим, на взгляд Люциуса, но, очевидно, Поттер так не считал, потому что Драко, несомненно успевший изучить его лучше, поспешил ответить.  
  
— Накажите меня, господин. — Драко по-прежнему смотрел на отца. От него не укрылось возбуждение Люциуса, и во взгляде мелькнуло что-то, настолько мимолётное, что тот не успел ни ухватить, ни понять. Взгляд сына снова стал напоминать озёрную гладь в ясный день. — Накажите меня по своему усмотрению, господин. Но если мне будет позволено попросить…  
  
— Проси… — Поттер почти нежно огладил внутреннюю сторону бёдер Драко, после чего с довольным видом облизал пальцы, выпачканные в продолжающем подтекать из его дырки липком соке.  
  
— Пожалуйста, господин! Сделайте мне клизму, — во взгляде Драко, обращённом на Люциуса, вновь мелькнуло то самое, мимолётное, и снова скрылось. Он закрыл глаза, плавно повёл задом, подставляясь под ласкающую руку.  
  
Поттер загнал пару пальцев внутрь, грубовато провернул их, добиваясь тихого стона, задумчиво помял яйца Драко, затем оттянул их и больно выкрутил. Драко сорвался на крик, оборвавшийся задушенным всхлипом.  
  
  
Наконец, Поттер звонко шлёпнул его и благодушно проронил:  
  
— Так уж и быть, грязная ты шлюшка. Но, думаю, прежде Люциус тебя выебет, что скажешь?  
  
— Да, господин, — голос звучал ровно, но Люциус едва расслышал его за грохотавшей в ушах кровью. Словно со стороны он видел себя, избавляющегося от белья и, уже совершенно обнажённого, подходящего к сыну. Видел свои руки, ложащиеся на ягодицы Драко, разводящие их в стороны. Свои пальцы, мнущие вход в тело сына. И, наконец, свой побагровевший от напряжения член, с трудом втискивающийся в норовящее конвульсивно сжаться отверстие.  
  
Смазку ему не предложили, и Люциус, не решаясь воспользоваться палочкой, по-плебейски смачно сплюнул, стараясь попасть ровно на припухшую дырку Драко.  
  
Поттер восторженно расхохотался рядом.  
  
  
Дальнейшее слилось в череду рывков, обволакивающего его член жара, стонов — его или Драко — Люциус не смог бы с уверенностью утверждать.  
  
Он пришёл в себя, мощно кончая глубоко в теле сына, цепляясь за его бёдра сведёнными судорогой пальцами.  
  
  
Ещё не успев отдышаться, Люциус поспешил покинуть задницу Драко. Поттер хихикнул над ухом и тут же заржал в голос: Люциус аккуратно стряхнул прилипшие к члену виноградные шкурки. Усмехнувшись в ответ, он обогнул скамью и, подцепив Драко под подбородок, ткнулся опадающим членом ему в губы, понуждая вычистить себя.  
  
Поттер заткнулся и шумно втянул воздух.  
  
  
Возможно, в эти игры стоит попытаться сыграть на равных.  
  
  
Стоило Драко, переведя дух, опрокинуться на спину, как скамья, повинуясь взмаху руки Поттера, изменилась, принимая вид высокой кушетки с упорами для ног. Люциус потрясённо отметил степень владения им беспалочковой магией, а Поттер принялся деловито устраивать Драко на этом развратном устройстве, широко разводя его задранные ноги. Откуда-то подлетела стойка с закреплённым на ней сосудом, от которого тянулся толстый шланг, заканчивающийся анальной пробкой. Эту самую пробку Поттер впихнул Драко в зад, не озаботившись дополнительной смазкой.  
  
Довольно осмотрев получившуюся конструкцию, Поттер провернул вентиль, открывая воде доступ, и Люциус увидел, как буквально на глазах раздувается живот Драко, наполняемый изнутри.  
  
Вскоре Драко принялся постанывать — сначала едва слышно, потом всё сильнее. И вскоре уже умолял вслух прекратить мучить его, уверяя, что не выдержит больше ни минуты. Поттер слегка приглушил ток воды, тщательно размял вспухший живот, вырывая из Драко крик, более походящий на скулёж, и снова открыл вентиль.  
  
Его голос изменился — теперь он звучал успокаивающе, ласково. Он уговаривал Драко потерпеть, уверял, что тот сможет вместить в себя ещё немного. Только немного.  
  
Драко уже не кричал — лишь беззвучно плакал.  
  
  
Наконец решив, что тот достаточно наполнен, Поттер неспешно прикрутил вентиль до конца и аккуратно отсоединил шланг, оставляя пробку внутри Драко. После чего недолго поколдовал над кушеткой, разводя ноги Драко ещё шире, буквально распиная его, выставляя на обозрение огромный живот и распёртую крупной пробкой дырку.  
  
  
Люциусу на секунду показалось, что Драко в тягости — и это зрелище, отталкивающее в своей чудовищности, оказалось, тем не менее, столь порочно-возбуждающим, что он едва сдержал стон, буквально прикусив язык. Ни стремительно крепнувшего члена, ни продолжающих крутиться в воспалённом сознании мыслей он смирить не сумел, за что тут же поплатился: Лорд, никогда не отличавшийся деликатностью в отношении неприкосновенности чужого разума, легко прочитал его.  
  
— Люциус, друг мой, — холодный голос, словно змея, обвивал позвоночник, скользя по оголённым нервам. — Должен признать, что у тебя занятные фантазии… И всё же что-то в этом есть: юному Драко определённо пойдёт отцовство — или здесь будет уместнее определение материнство? — Лорд рассмеялся сухим шелестящим смехом.  
  
  
Поттер закончил возиться с Драко и, обернувшись, взглянул на Люциуса с явной насмешкой.  
  
— Сиятельному лорду никак сперма в голову ударила? — колкие, грубые слова больно жалили остатки его гордости, словно дикие пчёлы. — Не волнуйся, Люци: сейчас я займусь тобой, дорогой.  
  
«Люци», — так называла его только Нарцисса. Его гордая, чистая, прекрасная леди. Волна омерзения к самому себе накрыла Люциуса. Член тотчас поник.  
  
Поттер обеспокоенно вгляделся в лицо Малфоя, раздосадовано цокнул языком, зло махнул рукой и, стремительно приблизившись, жёстко поцеловал его. Сгреб волосы в горсть, прикусывая губы, бесцеремонно врываясь языком вглубь рта Люциуса, жадно вылизывая нёбо, дёсны, зубы, ловя его язык и сплетаясь с ним в диковинном исступлённом танце — так, что у Малфоя подогнулись колени.  
  
Он едва не осел на пол. Никто никогда не целовал его так, как этот вчерашний мальчишка — так, словно имеет на это безусловное право, так, словно может позволить себе делать с ним всё: смущающее, грязное, откровенное. И Люциус не возразит ему. Не то чтобы Поттеру требовалось его разрешение.  
  
  
— Иди-ка сюда, дорогой, — повинуясь желанию Поттера, мерзкая кушетка с бесстыже распяленным на ней Драко, просела с высоты. Так что теперь Люциус смотрел на сына сверху вниз. Вид от этого, казалось, стал ещё более непристойным. — Вот так, — Поттер подвёл его к самому лицу Драко, понуждая склониться над ним, нависая сверху.  
  
  
Люциус старался не касаться раздутого живота сына, колыхающегося от малейшего движения. Драко дышал часто-часто — с силой выдыхая. Его прерывистое дыхание вновь напомнило женщину в родах: Нарцисса так же дышала, пережидая схватки.  
  
В этот момент всё тело Драко прошило судорогой, живот заходил волнами, в глубине него забурлило, и Драко застонал — отчаянно, безнадёжно…  
  
Стон толкнулся прямо в яйца нависающего над ним Люциуса.  
  
Он не должен был возбуждаться, ощущая мучения своего сына. Но яйца буквально ломило, и член вновь стоял колом, несмотря ни на что.  
  
  
— Драко, малыш, не спи. — Поттер присел около кушетки на пол. — Послушай меня, золотце: я хочу, чтобы ты хорошенько вылизал дырку Люциуса. Понимаешь меня? Хочу, чтобы ты не жалел слюны. Поработай язычком, как следует, мой хороший, — снаружи и внутри. Я собираюсь выебать твоего отца. Постарайся для него, золотце. Интересно, я буду первый или ты уже кого-то пускал к себе в зад, Люци?  
  
— Нет, мессир, — все силы ушли на то, чтобы голос звучал гладко, не дрогнув ни на полтона.  
  
— Восхитительно! — Поттер улыбался счастливой светлой улыбкой. — Ты знаешь, Люци, у Драко я тоже был первым. Твой наследник был совершенно невинен: хоть в табун единорогов запускай. Маленький чистенький девственник. Такой беленький везде, только дырочка и соски розовые — словно нераспустившиеся нежные бутончики. Он так сладко кричал подо мной в первый раз, так плакал, так умолял меня… А я сцеловывал его слёзы и продолжал ебать его. Я кончал в него — раз за разом, пока его чудесная дырочка не начала хлюпать, переполненная моим семенем.  
  
В самый первый раз я немножко порвал его: он так зажимался — никак не хотел впустить меня.  
  
Ты знаешь, Люци, что для алтарного камня есть очень мало чего-то, что так же сладко, как невинность?  
  
Ты давно смотрел на гобелен, Люци? Твой драгоценный наследник — мой младший супруг.  
  
А теперь будь послушным мальчиком, Люци: раздвинь ягодицы и сядь Драко на лицо, чтобы он смог вылизать твою дырку. Сделай это для меня, Люци.  
  
  
Шёпот Поттера отравой вливался в уши. Всё вдруг стало таким неважным — надежды, желания, планы. С ослепительной ясностью Люциус понял, что эту партию ему никогда не выиграть.  
  
Всё, что ему оставалось, — это, по крайней мере, не проиграть: свести к ничьей, к компромиссу. Дать Поттеру всё, что тот захочет взять от него…  
  
  
Люциус поймал задумчивый взгляд Лорда: очевидно, и эти мысли не укрылись от него.  
  
Но усмешка, исказившая тонкие губы, была скорее одобрительной. Люциус почувствовал, что он на верном пути, если только в их совершенно безвыходном положении был возможен верный путь.  
  
  
Он скомандовал себе расслабиться, завёл руки за спину и, как недавно Драко, развёл пошире собственные ягодицы. После чего, как и было приказано, присел, опускаясь задницей на лицо сына.  
  
Горячий влажный язык пробежался по краям дырки, с нажимом наглаживая складочки, пощекотал сердцевинку и, преодолев незначительное сопротивление, ввинтился внутрь тела. Люциус подался навстречу, напрягая и ослабляя мышцы. Дырка мягко запульсировала, посылая тёплые волны возбуждения по всему телу. Внутренности скрутило спазмом, член дёрнулся и потёк.  
  
  
Довольный Поттер, не удовлетворившись наблюдением, с удобством разместился меж распяленных ног Драко, принимаясь играть с пробкой в его заднице. О том, чтобы вытащить затычку, не было и речи, но это не помешало Поттеру обзавестись неким подобием молоточка и теперь в понятном одному ему ритме чувствительно постукивать по основанию пробки, то и дело заставляя Драко срываться на крик.  
  
Не успевая отдышаться, уже в следующий миг тот снова возвращался к вылизыванию Люциуса. А у того мурашки бежали от хриплых прерывистых выдохов, холодком оседающих на разгорячённой, раздразнённой дырке.  
  
Розовый аккуратный член Драко маячил перед глазами, но Люциус всё не решался попытаться попробовать взять его в рот, по возможности незаметно сглатывая набегающую слюну.  
  
  
Он был готов кончить — от одного только языка сына, ласкающего его дырку, от терпкого запаха возбуждения, заполнившего густой воздух купальни…  
  
Поттер, впрочем, вновь всё решил по-своему.  
  
  
С хитрым видом поманив его, Поттер широким жестом фокусника предложил ему переместиться на стул. Крепкий деревянный стул, с резными ножками и удобной на вид спинкой. И с крупным искусственным членом, торчащим из сидения.  
  
— Давай же, Люци. Для меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты выебал свою мокрую дырочку этим замечательным членом, — глаза Поттера горели безумным огнём, губы растягивала широкая ясная улыбка, не находящая отражения во взгляде. — Ну что же ты медлишь? Ты ведь не хочешь огорчить меня, Люци? — в голосе зазвенела сталь, и Малфой вздрогнул.  
  
  
Он только что едва не пускал слюну на член своего сына? Прекрасно — теперь ему определённо было, куда её использовать с большей пользой. Собрав побольше слюны и пару мгновений покатав её во рту, Люциус склонился над стулом и тонкой струйкой выпустил её на навершие устрашающего фаллоса.  
  
Поттер схватился за собственный член, с силой пережимая его у основания одной рукой, а другой тут же оттягивая яйца. Его взгляд прикипел к лицу Люциуса, и тот, не опуская глаз, приставил округлую головку к собственному отверстию и позволил силе тяжести сделать своё дело, в буквальном смысле тараня свой собственный анус искусственным членом.  
  
  
Боль ввинтилась в основание позвоночника и потекла выше — прямиком в мозг. Но Люциус не прервал движения. Он чувствовал, как неохотно расступаются мышцы, как чужеродная твёрдость распирает его кишки. Казалось, что стоит только кинуть взгляд вниз и он увидит, как крупная тупая головка проступает изнутри под кожей его живота.  
  
По подбородку побежала тёплая струйка, закапала на грудь, и Люциус понял, что прокусил губу до крови.  
  
  
Поттер стёр кровь пальцем и с видимым удовольствием облизал его.  
  
  
Люциус насадился до конца — обмякший член тихо шлёпнул о сидение стула.  
  
  
— Так не пойдёт, Люци, — Поттер укоризненно покачал головой, смотря на него взглядом разочарованного детской шалостью родителя. Сухая тёплая ладонь обняла поникший член, обхватила и мягко сжала головку, нежно массируя. Пальцы пробежали по стволу, сначала едва касаясь, а после — всё увеличивая нажим. Возбуждение постепенно возвращалось. Люциус старался дышать ровно, отстраняясь от продолжавшей простреливать внутренности боли.  
  
Основание члена и яйца ощутимо сдавило — Поттер затянул на них что-то вроде гибких колец. Пережатый член гордо стоял, блестя побагровевшей открытой головкой.  
  
— Вот так-то лучше, Люци, правда? — Поттер едва не лопался от гордости самим собой. — А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты поскакал на этом чудесном члене. Позволь ему хорошенько потолкаться внутри себя. И не вздумай отлынивать: я хочу, чтобы ты выебал себя этим членом так, как если бы ты сам ебал чью-то узкую, жаркую, сладкую дырку.  
  
  
Люциус знал, верил, что, даже если он повредит себе, ему не позволят истечь кровью. Но это не значило, что ему позволят избежать боли.  
  
И боль пришла — она вгрызалась в его тело, рвала его на куски, прерывая дыхание, заставляя обливаться потом… Молчать вскоре стало невыносимо, и он закричал — и продолжал кричать, размашисто насаживаясь на жуткое пыточное приспособление.  
  
Через некоторое время ему начало казаться, что он впал в транс. Он знал, что его тело содрогается в мучениях, что его дырку и кишки раздирает бездушная игрушка, слышал свои крики — но всё это не трогало его. Единственно важным оставалось двигаться — вверх и вниз, и снова — вверх и вниз, качаясь на волнах боли, позволяя ей свободно течь через себя.  
  
  
Мелькнула глупая мысль, что он никогда не мог достичь этого состояния под Круциатусом. Видимо, Поттеру удалось найти верное место приложения усилий. Подумать только, какова ирония: этим местом для мужчин рода Малфой оказались их собственные задницы.  
  
Их с величайшей тщательностью разъёбаные Поттером дырки.  
  
  
Поттер — лёгок на помине — меж тем с силой надавил Люциусу на плечи, останавливая его движения, а после придержал, помогая сняться с ужасного приспособления, освобождая измученное тело.  
  
Искусственный член розовел скудными потёками крови. Люциус с удивлением отметил, что их было совсем немного: видимо, его повреждения оказались совсем незначительны, тогда как, если верить ощущениям, внутренности, как и разодранная дырка, были разворочены в хлам.  
  
Он только что буквально изнасиловал сам себя.  
  
Ноги не держали, и Малфой осел на колени. Поттер тут же пристроился сзади, легко вгоняя в него свой член.  
  
  
Он сразу же взял бешеный темп, долбясь точно в простату.  
  
Едва не теряя сознания, Люциус ощутил, как исчезли путы, стягивающие член и яйца.  
  
Он почти не почувствовал оргазма — только увидев, как на пол брызнула сперма, понял, что это кончил он.  
  
Нутро обожгло горячим: Поттер излился ему в зад. Походило на то, словно внутрь щедрой горстью сыпанули тлеющее угольное крошево.  
  
  
Поттер вытащил мягчающий член и отстранился, а Люциус обнаружил, что полусидит, привалившись к ногам Тёмного Лорда, и тот рассеянно перебирает его волосы.  
  
  
Вновь тихо заскулил Драко — отчаянно, безнадёжно.  
  
Люциус повернулся на этот жалобный звук. Прохладные пальцы Лорда легли на плечи, легонько разминая затёкшие мышцы, а после вновь потянули за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
  
Уродливое лицо склонилось над Люциусом, и узкие губы накрыли его рот.  
  
  
Вкус поцелуя Лорда неожиданно отдавал травами, а язык его оказался влажен и так же прохладен, как и руки. Отстранившись спустя несколько минут, он вновь позволил Люциусу вернуться взглядом к сыну.  
  
  
Того сотрясали мощные непрекращающиеся судороги. А Поттер продолжал наминать ходящий ходуном живот, потом поиграл с членом, больно сжал яйца, заставив Драко мучительно закричать…  
  
С силой ударил по затыкающей зад пробке, и Драко, едва не взлетев над кушеткой, забился, словно в падучей.  
  
  
Наконец Поттер ловко подцепил пробку и, размашисто крутанув её, резко извлёк затычку из тела Драко.  
  
  
Из освобождённой дырки мощным потоком хлынула вода, вымывая ошмётки винограда.  
  
Драко опорожнялся стремительно, с совершенно животным воем и стенаниями. Живот уменьшался на глазах.  
  
Поттер удовлетворенно поглядывал на дело своих рук.  
  
  
Опустевшая дырка Драко алела диковинным цветком. По-прежнему широко разведённые ноги дрожали. Его всего мелко трясло — Люциусу даже показалось, что он слышит, как стучат зубы сына.  
  
Поттер имел вид художника, застывшего над почти завершённым полотном.  
  
Он мягко улыбался, но брови норовили сойтись на переносице, словно он никак не мог решить, каким должен быть финальный штрих, долженствующий стать достойным завершением для его шедевра.  
  
  
Наконец приняв решение, он принялся пристраиваться около пунцового, всё ещё раскрытого ануса Драко. У него не стояло в полном смысле этого слова, и Люциус усомнился было, что тот сможет войти, но оказалось, что Поттер и не собирался.  
  
Удобнее перехватив и направив свой член, он прицельно помочился прямиком в зад Драко. После чего с небрежной нежностью поцеловал его колено, возвращая кушетке прежний вид скамьи, на которой Драко тут же попытался свернуться клубочком, утомлённо прикрыв глаза.  
  
  
Не слушая слабых возражений, Поттер поднял его на руки и спустился со своей ношей в бассейн, где принялся неспешно мыть клюющего носом Драко. Тот с трогательной доверчивостью подставлялся под его руки, так долго мучавшие его сегодня, так нежно заботящиеся о нём теперь.  
  
  
Не дожидаясь приглашения, да и не нуждаясь в нём, Лорд так же вольготно расположился в наполненной ароматными маслами воде. Люциус скользнул следом за ним и оказался притянут на колени. Крупный член легко вошёл в его разработанное сегодняшними «играми» отверстие.  
  
Тело отозвалось на вторжение лёгким жжением и то и дело вспыхивающими пикантными искорками боли.  
  
Лорд не торопил его, позволяя Люциусу двигаться так, как хотелось ему самому. Сильные пальцы размяли ноющую поясницу, рождая волну тепла, мягко омывающую всё существо Люциуса.  
  
  
В этот раз оргазм оказался похож на нежное пуховое одеяло, в которое так сладко было завернуться. Оно обещало покой и негу, и Люциус позволил себе насладиться этими краткими мгновениями абсолютного блаженства, с благодарностью принимая очередной поцелуй Лорда и целуя его в ответ.  
  


***

  
  
  
Белла провожала его ненавидящим взглядом: Малфой вновь взлетел, вновь встал за плечом Тёмного Лорда.  
  
Постель в личных комнатах, охраняемых стражами-змеями, вместила четверых. Люциусу оставалось лишь проследить за тем, чтобы он не лишился в ней места. И он был готов заплатить за это любую цену. В конце концов, разъёбанный зад — невеликая цена возвращённой власти.  


  


* * *


End file.
